


5 Minutes

by DiYunho



Category: DCU, Joker - Fandom, Suicide Squad (2016), The Joker - Fandom, The Joker dcu - Fandom, joker DCU
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Confessions, Conflict, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forgiveness, Funny, Hilarious, Humor, Implied Relationships, Internal Conflict, Jealousy, Joker - Freeform, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Mind Manipulation, Mind Reading, Psychic Abilities, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Secret Identity Fail, Secrets, Superpowers, The Joker - Freeform, The Joker Jared Leto, The Joker Suicide Squad, The Joker dcu, Villains, Villanelle, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiYunho/pseuds/DiYunho
Summary: After a nasty concussion you got 2 months ago during a car chase where Batsy was involved, you developed a strange ability: for 5 minutes every day you can read minds. It happens at random times, you never know when it’s going to hit. It’s not necessarily a good thing…or a bad thing…





	5 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow me on Wattpad and Tumblr under the same blog name: DiYunho.

Friday, 3:25pm

You must be kidding me, you gasp, getting up from your loveseat, enraged as you can be and you go kick the desk, pushing all his papers on the floor.

“What the hell, Y/N?!”The Joker spins in his chair, turning towards you and wants to start a whole tirade about how much you annoy him when you do random shit like this.

“Why are you thinking about Lexi’s boobs, huh?” you smack your lips, feeling your blood boiling. (she’s the new bartender at the club)

Dammit, J thinks, I’m busted. You couldn’t have read his mind at a worst moment so he tries to fix it:

“I was just accidentally thinking about that, Doll, and…”

You don’t care and block his attempt:

“Mine are not good enough for you?! I’m a G-cup; what do you need, triple G???!! You wanna suffocate with these airbags?”

He takes a deep breath and grins, knowing he might talk his way out of it:

“Daddy likes your airbags, ok? They’re purrrrrfect,” he purrs, slowly pulling you in his arms, wishing you would let it go. “Are you jealous?” he winks and you slap his hands away, annoyed.

“You suck!” you kick his foot, taking a couple of steps back.

“Where are you going, Pumpkin?” J inquires, irritated he got in trouble for such a trivial thing (in his opinion).

“I’m gonna go and stare at our henchmen’s butts and see which one looks nicer!!!” you yell, already heading out of the office.

“Don’t you dare, Y/N, come back here!” he growls, following you so he can set you up straight.

***************

Saturday, 9:57pm

Next day you evade him as much as you can and decide to go for a drive after dark. You are still livid from the day before and decide to take it out on a jewelry store you kind of had your eyes on for a while, breaking inside and smashing all the fragile glass counters, deciding to keep just a necklace for yourself when…

Fuck, you freeze for a few seconds when you realize Batsy is close, watching, probably waiting for you to notice him. You feel kind of stupid because you only have the baseball bath with you but your ability couldn’t find a better time to kick in for today.

You sniffle, placing the bath on your shoulder, and ask:

“Why do you keep on thinking about Bruce Wayne? Do you know him?”

Batsy is shocked; he doesn’t know what to do with this so he doesn’t move a muscle when you keep on yapping:

“Are you related or something? All I see in your mind is that name,” you tilt your head to the side and smile; and my God, he freaks out and doesn’t show it when you wink at him (he just thought about it for a second but you caught it):

“Oh, thank you, they’re real. Mister J loves them too… supposedly,” you scoff and look down at your low cut top, passing your fingers through your hair. “Are you taking me to Arkham?” and you bend over because a very shiny diamond on the floor got your attention. ”Hey, don’t think that about my boyfriend!” you snap, kneeling so you can collect your treasure. Batsy didn’t say a word and he has no clue what the hell is going on, but you sure seem to know what’s in his mind. When you look up again, he’s gone.

You’ve never been more confused in your life; you thought you will for sure be locked away which will happen soon anyway if you don’t run: the police sirens are getting closer and closer.

******************

Sunday, 8:17am

The following morning you wake up, stretching and realizing J is not next to you - probably taking a shower and…it hits you for the present day. After a few seconds you hold your breath, stunned at the revelation: Oh my God, no way! And you jump out of bed, dashing in the bathroom, yanking the shower curtain to the side and just stare at him with the widest, creepiest grin ever:

“That’s your real name, baby??!!”

“Huh?” he turns towards you with soap in his eyes, trying to rinse his face. “What?” he makes you repeat because he didn’t quite hear you the first time.

“I know your real name, you were just thinking about it!” and your smirk gets even wider, if that’s possible.

“Are you kidding me?!” The Joker snarls, gazing at you with his mouth opened in frustration, debating on what to do.

“I knew it your name doesn’t even start with a J, I just flipping knew it !“ You suddenly sulk, furrowing your eyebrows, “Hey, stop thinking about killing me!…Stop it I said!”

“Then stop reading my mind, woman!!!” he splashes you with water, feeling homicidal and you try to ignore it:

“I can’t help it, you know that. Can I call you by your real name?”

“NO!” he slaps your shoulder but you don’t even care and get inside the shower with him, totally smitten.

“What about when we have sex?”

“No way!” he protests yet you get in his face, keeping that eerie smile on your lips. Right when you thought he can’t surprise you anymore…

“It’s suuuchhh a cool, unique name, I reaalllyyy dig it!” you roar, kissing him and getting such an urge to spend the day in the bedroom. “Sexiest name ever!”

The Joker doesn’t really react for a few moments but then he kisses you back as you grumble, locking your hands around his neck, enjoying the warm water on your skin:

“I said stop thinking about killing me!”

“I can’t help it,” he mocks your voice, actually telling the truth. Yeap, you know it too since you can still hear his thoughts.

********************

Monday, 1:31pm

You walk alongside Frost, holding his arm, focusing on walking normal since J went crazy on you yesterday. He was sooo pissed you found out one of his secrets that no living soul is supposed to know. Jonny is confessing how much he hates the latest missions because they are getting more and more dangerous when…here it comes for today.

“You would leave?!” you detach from his hand, astound while reading his mind. “You would just leave??!!!” Your eyes get watery and he doesn’t know what to say seeing how flustered you got.

“What’s going on?” J wants to find out when he catches up with the two of you. “Did you say something to my girl?” he barks at Frost after seeing your tears. “Nobody makes her cry but me, understood?” he continues to lecture while you don’t hear anything, too distressed about what Jonny was thinking.

“YOU!!!!!!!!!” you suddenly shout, interrupting The Joker’s discourse, pointing your finger at Frost, fed up with all the crap: “You don’t deserve me as your best friend!!!” and you are so mad your body shakes. “AND YOU!!!!!” your finger is now pointing towards J, “You don’t deserve me as your girlfriend!!!!”

You take a few deep breaths, letting it all out and even more irritating information comes up:

“Stop thinking about killing me!!!!!!!!!” you address J so loud all the other henchmen halt what they’re doing around the warehouse, puzzled on what’s going down with your little group. “YOU BOTH SUCK!!!”

You can’t even be there anymore so you turn on your high hills and strut away, not wanting to hear what’s going on in anybody’s brain anymore. But it’s not up to you; your daily 5 minutes are still here.

“Yes, they are real, OK????!!!!” you yell at all the guys on your way out, pointing at your cleavage, exasperated that so many have doubts about it. For once, you would just love to silence all the voices in your head and since you are aware you can’t, it really pushes you to the limit as you storm outside the building.

“Who was thinking that way about my Princess, YOU JERKS?????” The Joker’s angry rant resonates behind you before the heavy metal doors shutting down cut off all the sound.

*********************

Tuesday, 6:21pm

You drove away to your house on the secluded small patch of beach you own on the coast because you really need a break. Your ability hits and for once you don’t have somebody around; it feels really good not to deal with reading minds. You blocked J’s and Frost’s phone numbers, this way they won’t bother you. Sure as hell they will try and that’s not an option for now.

* Frost was thinking about leaving on vacation, not permanently, tired as he can be after all the assignments but you didn’t let him finish his thoughts since you panicked and lashed out. On the other hand, J really had murderous intent in his mind- again. That was genuine. He’s such a sweetheart…*

*********************

Wednesday, 10:01am

You are finally finished with the morning walk along the shoreline and you are heading back to the house. It’s so nice and warm you can actually get away with wearing your favorite two piece bathing suit without feeling cold.

You slide the glass panel and tread inside.

“Oh,” you frown, seeing him in the kitchen, twiddling with your cell phone.

“What kind of greeting is that, hm?” J moves his elbows towards the end of the kitchen counter, not lifting his eyes up, concentrating on his task. “There, I’m unblocked,” he sighs, sliding your phone towards the center of the table. “Nobody blocks my number, Pumpkin, especially you, got it?” he bites his lip, huffing so you get the point faster. “You can keep Frost blocked thought,” the suggestion is fast to follow.

You gulp, noticing what he has on: the nerve on this man! He is sporting (try to keep yourself together) the purple shirt of sex, your absolute favorite. This shirt does things to you and he is very aware of it.

“Wh-what are you wearing?” you utter, feeling your heart skipping a beat.

“A shirt, Y/N,” he responds, the level of sass going up pretty high.

You take a few steps towards him and glance at that almost unbuttoned, enchanting piece of clothing, but have the confidence to mumble:

“I’m staying here for a while and you’re not welcomed, so…” and you show him the exit.

“HA!” The Joker sarcastically grins, slowly approaching and it gives you goosebumps.

“Y-you and your shirt stay away from me, alright?” you try to bargain without success. That shirt and those eyes sure are a lethal combo.

“What’s wrong with you? It’s just a shirt,” he insists, no doubt having some plan regarding the whole thing.

“Stay away, I mean it,” you sniffle, backing out more. “I’m not sleeping with you and I don’t want to…ummm… talk to you.” Wow, that sounds so fake it makes you hate yourself instantly.

“Good, makes two of us,” J shamelessly lies without blinking, being so close you can smell his cologne. Jesus, your favorite one: you’re so screwed.

10:05am

“I don’t want to!” you stop his hand pulling down on your bikini.

He just snickers with a devious expression on his face, forcing you against the wall.

“I-I really don’t want to,” you fight the sensation and for some reason manage not to lose your shit.

My God he’s a good kisser, you think when his lips find yours and you close your eyelids, moaning; he doesn’t see it coming when you push him away: 

“That’s enough, p-please take your shirt and go!” BUT, luckily (or unluckily) it kicks in for today:

10:08am

That freaky smile flourishes on your face once more as you read his mind.

“Really???” you whimper, emotional at that split moment he thought about it. “You love me?”

“What?!” he scoffs, so vexed your ability always hits when he is thinking about stuff he doesn’t want you to know. “No way, I barely tolerate you!” J attempts to save his pride but you sure have that bizarre, unsettling sparkle in your eyes that makes him tense.

You giggle, not giving a damn he is denying it, signaling him to come to you.

“Don’t put words in my mouth, woman,” he bitterly mutters but approaches regardless.

“I don’t have to,” you whisper, happy like never before and elbow him in the next second:

“Seriously??!!! Stop thinking about killing me!”

He starts chuckling and you tug on his shirt, antagonized:

“Are you… are you thinking it on purpose to annoy me?”

“Ahhhh, I wouldn’t know, Kitten, you’re the mind reading expert,” The Joker lifts you in his arms, making sure not to think about how much he likes you (in his own way) by the time the 5 minutes are up.

Too late, you already know.


End file.
